


Sweet vengeance

by Heyitsjess



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Revenge, bkmonth, my shit writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitsjess/pseuds/Heyitsjess
Summary: She wants to destroy him but she will do it in the most sweet way possible.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Sweet vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I decided to write a little thing for the first day of bkmonth. Hope you like it :)

Bonnie has always been seen by everyone as a good person. A nice and patient friend with her friends. The centered and promising student. The strong but gentle woman who even after going through many losses was able to forgive.

Bonnie was proud of that. It felt good to be good. It was good to be seen as the person who is good. But after the prison world something changed. Someone changed her.

Kai had always been her opposite. Everyone always saw him as a mistake. Someone who deserved nothing in life and over time he made a point of showing that everyone was right.

No matter how much he said he had changed people didn't believe him. No matter how much Bonnie had changed people still thought she was still the same.

When Damon said that Kai would help get his mother out of the prison world if Bonnie went to meet him she wanted to laugh. Deep down she knew that he would not give up so easily to get his forgiveness, after all the guy planned a revenge against his own family for 18 years. But Bonnie didn't want to forgive him, she couldn't forgive him. It wasn't because she didn't believe that he changed. She knew as soon as she looked at him that he was different, there was a different sparkle in his eyes that could not be seen before. Elena told her how he almost died while doing a spell to leave a note of where she could find magic to get out of his prison world. But the two had changed and it was no longer in her DNA to be the person who is able to forgive.

Damon tried to plot with her so that the two would leave Kai trapped in the 1903 prison world and however tempting the idea was Bonnie didn't agree. As expected of a good girl like her. She is not cruel. She always tried to do the right thing, to be good. But she still wants revenge and she will get it. Just not in the way everyone expects.

All she spend with Kai she ignored him.

When he apologized endlessly she made a point of not even looking at him. She knew it would make him lose his temper at some point, because no matter how much he changes, his personality was still present in him. And when Kai finally lost his temper she showed him how he was still the same person he always was. The mistake everyone was talking about.

The hurt in Kai's blue eyes brought pleasure to her. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked out of the moving truck. And it was at that moment that Bonnie realized she had power over him. She had the power to hurt him. To destroy him without even touching him. Which may not seem much, but Bonnie knows it is much worse than any physical torture.

Days, weeks, months passed and Bonnie only confirmed what she already knew. That Kai not only wanted to be forgiven, he needed her forgiveness. Everything she asked for he magically arranged for her. When Damon's mother cut her throat in an ultimatum to make her free her 'children', Kai was the first to arrive at the hospital to see if she was okay. Soon after he arrested Damon's mother again in her prison world.

Bonnie kept him close. Not close enough that he thought they had any kind of friendship but close enough to continue manipulating him.

And the feeling of having control over someone so powerful was almost heady. He is the leader of a clan and was there for her. He had achieved everything he wanted, but he was still there because he couldn't move on without having her forgiveness.

Her friends gradually started to realize what she was doing and they didn't seem to care so much. After all, Kai hadn't become friends with any of them. They were more concerned with her mental health than anything she could do with Kai.

But Jo was her twin and even though she didn't love Kai, she still had the instinct to defend him.

_"I know what you are doing with him." Jo said while pretending to check something on Bonnie's medical fix._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Bonnie whispered with feigned innocence._

_“I have a lot of differences with my brother, but he really cares about you. If you're not going to forgive him why don't you just let him go? ” She asked gently._

**_Because I like to see him suffer._ ** _Bonnie thought._

_"I still can't forgive him yet, but I'm trying." The lie came out so easily that she almost felt proud of herself._

Bonnie thought that in time Kai would stop asking for forgiveness. But every time the two of them touched on the subject of the prison world, she could see the guilt on his face and the next second he was apologizing.

_"Can't you just stop doing it?" Bonnie asked irritably._

_"I still feel guilty." Kai whispered in embarrassment. It was obvious that he felt guilty, he did everything to make up for his mistakes._

_“So you just want me to forgive you so your guilt go away? That's it, isn't it ” Bonnie asked. Arms crossed in front of the body while staring him._

_Bonnie knew that it was not the case, but Kai was still very confused by his feelings and sinking him into more guilt was easy. She saw Kai looking at the floor with shame and confusion. She knew that at that moment he was wondering if she was right._

_"You are so selfish." Bonnie exclaimed with feigned anger. "I already said that I'm not ready to forgive you yet, but you can't respect my time because everything is always about you."_

As the months went by, Bonnie realized that Kai looked at her with more emotion than someone who just wants to be forgiven. He looked at her with the eyes of one who wants her. An almost passionate look.

And it was easy for her to deceive him. Seduce him with actions that would confuse him. Smiles and gentle little touches that didn't make it clear what her real interest was.

When Kai invited her to a date she wanted to laugh in his face. He looked like a nervous teenager stuttering. She smiled sweetly saying that she accepted going on a date with him.

Bonnie dressed up as stunningly as possible, laughed at all of Kai's dull jokes and pretended to be reciprocal to all of her flirtations. She knew that if she had met him some time ago she would be charmed by him. But now all she could feel was a mixture of anger and satisfaction at seeing him so submissive.

_Did he really believe he could have something with her?_

She let him be courteous by escorting her home. And it was at the moment when he leaned over to kiss her that she decided it was the right time to hit him right in the heart. She knew his weaknesses, his fears.

She laughed out loud turning her face in another direction. Kai frowned, confused and embarrassed.

"Did you really think something could happen between the two of us?" Bonnie asked as she laughed.

"Bon-" Kai started to say, but Bonnie interrupted him.

"Don't call me that!" She cried out in annoyance.

"Why are you doing this?" Kai asked confused. With hurt stamped on his face. Bonnie approached him and put her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently.

“Because I can't take any more pretending. I can't stand looking at your face anymore without feeling like throwing up.” She whispered as she looked him in the eye.

"I thought that at some point you would realize how pathetic you are and just walk away, but no, you stayed here thinking you could seduced with the charm you think you have." Her voice was calm and sweet as if she were comforting him instead of insulting him.

Kai seemed to be paralyzed in place not knowing what to do or say. The feeling of rejection was familiar to him. And he hated to admit it, but when the rejection came from Bonnie it hurt more than any other pain he had ever experienced.

"You are so pathetic." Bonnie said dismissively. “You spent all this time following me like a puppy that waits for crumbs of attention. I thought you had more self-love.”

He didn't understand why Bonnie was doing this. He looked away from her in embarrassment. He felt he should stay and listen to her. All this time he felt he owed it to her. That he should make up for everything he put her through. But he didn't know if he was right anymore.

“Did you really believe that I would forgive you? That I would feel anything for you?” Bonnie asked with a manic smile on her face. "Do you think you are worthy of someone's feeling?"

The words hit him like a stab in his heart. He swallowed and felt his eyes fill with tears. Deep down he felt that Bonnie was right, he didn't deserve her. He deserved no one. Not after everything he did.

"You are right." He said as he brushed away the tears. "I'm sorry, I won't bother you anymore."

Bonnie watched him go away stunned and devastated. She smiled with satisfaction knowing that Kai will never forget that it was her who broke his heart.


End file.
